


The Breath Of All Things

by huntvr



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntvr/pseuds/huntvr





	The Breath Of All Things

[**The Breath Of All Things**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/994750) (65404 words) by [**KismetJeska**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KismetJeska)  
Chapters: 7/7  
Fandom: [Supernatural](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Supernatural)  
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore & Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester  
Characters: Dean Winchester, Castiel, Sam Winchester, Ruby (Supernatural), Jessica Moore, Bobby Singer, Benny Lafitte, Tessa (Supernatural), Becky Rosen, John Winchester, Pamela Barnes, Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle, Jody Mills, Ash (Supernatural), Charlie Bradbury, Anna Milton  
Additional Tags: Disability, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Minor Character Death, AU, Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Community: deancasbigbang  
Summary:

Dean Winchester was twenty-six years old when a car accident killed his father and left him paralysed from the waist down. A year and a half later, Dean is in a wheelchair and lives in a care home in Kansas, where he spends his days waiting to die. It's only when Castiel Novak starts volunteering at the care home that Dean starts to wonder if a changed life always equals a ruined one.


End file.
